This invention relates to infant support devices and more particularly relates to an infant seat for imparting bouncing action to an infant seated therein in a novel and improved manner.
Various approaches have been taken in the past to shaking or rocker devices for infant seats and other related infant support devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,555 to M. L. Thrasher discloses a crib rocking assembly having a mattress that rests on a plate which is connected to a rocking assembly that can move a mattress in a vertical direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,949 to R. F. Jantz discloses an infant carrier seat rocker having a vertically oscillating lifter yoke. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,698 to L. Asenstorfer et al discloses a rocker drive for child recliners with a musical clock that automatically operates when a rocker drive is activated. Other representative patents of interest in this field are U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,306 to V. A. Chernivsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,095 to K. Adachi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,478 to T. B. Freese et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5.368,361 to C. Wen-Ming, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,315 to M. H. Greenwood, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,430 to C. W. Miga, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,458 to A. J. Petrie, 5,509,721 to L. C. Huang and 5,572,903 to Y. S. Lee.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that bouncer seats lend themselves particularly well to the utilization of a vertically reciprocal displacement mechanism and which, when attached to the base beneath the springy portion of the seat, is capable of amplifying the motion of the displacement mechanism while achieving a gentle or soothing bouncing effect.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved vertically reciprocal displacement mechanism for infant support devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and improved displacement mechanism for infant rests which is compact, lightweight and of simplified construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved displacement mechanism which is readily conformable for use with different sizes and types of infant rests but is particularly useful in combination with resilient frame bouncer seats to regulate the frequency of reciprocal motion of the displacement mechanism to match the natural frequency of the bouncer seat with varying weights of babies.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide in an infant seat assembly for a displacement mechanism in which the speed, frequency and distance of displacement or reciprocal motion can be controlled in relation to the weight of the infant for optimum bouncing.
In accordance with the present invention, in an infant seat assembly of the type having a resilient frame including a base, front supporting legs extending upwardly from a front portion of the base to merge into an upper back portion, and support means between the legs and back portion for supporting an infant in a reclined position, a displacement mechanism drivingly connected to the frame including means for vertically reciprocating the frame to impart a vertical oscillatory motion to the back portion, and the resilient frame being operative to amplify the oscillatory motion in accordance with the weight of the infant. In the preferred form of invention, the displacement mechanism includes means for regulating the amplitude and frequency of vertical displacement of the base and the vertical reciprocating means includes a motor drive and crank, the crank reciprocating in response to activation of the motor drive to impart vertical reciprocal motion to the base. The speed of the motor is adjustable through a rheostat so that the frequency of the cross member can be matched to the natural frequency of the seat with varying weights of babies. Furthermore, the displacement mechanism is mounted on a cross member at the rear of the base and means are provided to interconnect a pivotal lift arm to the cross member in order to adjust the amplitude of reciprocal motion of the cross member to establish the desired motion of the seat or back portion.
The above and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of preferred and modified forms of the present invention when taken together with the accompanying drawings in which: